The Boy in the Beanie
by Holio
Summary: It was a cold day in Hell when May let her father uproot her from her cosy life in New York, but when she see's an old friend in Riverdale High she begins a new life, unknowing of the danger that lay ahead of her, while she's busy falling for a mysterious boy in a beanie.
1. It's not New York

My eyes slowly flutter open as my Mum gently shakes me awake, crammed into the back of our volvo with the rest of my belongings and my little brother Ben, still fast asleep against the window. My pillow has fallen to the floor and I can already feel the crick in my neck from sleeping in the car for so long.

"Come on hun, we're here. Time to see our new home." Mother murmurs into my ear, undoing my seatbelt for me and touching my cheek briefly before leaving my side.

I stretch my arms out before grabbing my bag and climbing out of the car so I can take a good look at the house in front of us. Our new home. The building is with two garages, one big oak tree to the left. The roof is pyramid shaped, covered with grey ceramic tiles, two chimneys on either side of the house. The front garden has rugged long grass, beginning to overgrow the stone pathway leading up to the door.

"Well it's definitely not New York" I murmur under my breath so my parents can't hear me. Yes I had been dragged from our glamorous apartment in New York to live in the dump named Riverdale. My parents had decided that my little brother Ben deserved to grow up in the fucking suburbs, because I turned out so unobedient in the end. Oh, that and the fact my father was going into business with Hiram Lodge, a known criminal I might add. If only my family would actually bother telling me what's going on, but with Ben in the picture I have no hope now.

I shift my backpack and grab as much as I can from the car so I can follow my parents into our new home. Inside the rooms are open and plain, ready to be littered with our precious pictures and decor, I take a peek at the backyard and see the covered pool, which is bigger than I imagined. I allow myself a small smile, before heading upstairs to check out my new room. It seems so empty, nothing but a large double bed and a chest of drawers, but I know how to fill my space. Chucking my things to the side I check the time, 3:07am, because apparently there's less traffic if you travel at night. Considering I haven't even got a mattress I groan at the thought of setting up my room at three in the morning.

I hear my father shouting for me, "May, come and help us unpack the car! The rest of our things will arrive in a few hours."

I roll my eyes but follow my orders, unpacking our car as instructed by our lord and master who is my father. As much as I want to crash on the sofa, it's not worth the ordeal that follows when you don't do as told. Maybe Riverdale will give me an opportunity to get a bit more distance from my father, if he's caught up in this latest dodgy deal I can get away and meet people whose sole purpose isn't to report my every move back to him. It could be a whole new start for me.

I check my phone, 4:12am, great. I can see messages from Lily, my best friend in New York, telling me to call her as soon as I get to this new place and give her a facetime tour of the place. Other messages from friends wishing me good luck, other messages saying how glad they are that I've left and hoping I die in a car crash. Nice.

I thank my lucky stars that I have Sunday to recover before I have to start the tragic school of Riverdale High. I am certainly not looking forward to dealing with the cliches round every corner. My only solace is knowing none of them will know who I am, or who my father is. At least this way I know for now people will like, or dislike me for who I really am, rather than who my parents are.

I crash on the sofa exhausted, closing my eyes ready to get a few hours of precious sleep before a day of unpacking. Yes Riverdale High will hopefully be my new start, as long as no one starts digging into my past.

It's late Sunday afternoon and everything is finally unpacked, my father hates mess so put us to work until everything had a place in this house. Looking round my finished room I catch sight of myself in my mirror; I look a state, hair in a messy bun, brown strands of it falling in my face over my hazel brown eyes, my leggings covered in dust, from where I can't be sure but it's not a good look for me. I rummage through my newly unpacked clothes and fish out my running gear, ready to go for a run and get out of this house for a short time to clear my head.

I try to creep past my parents and out the door but my Dad sees me out the corner of his eye, "Where you headed sweetie?"

"I was just going out for a run Dad, get a quick look around here and stuff." I say sweetly, praying he doesn't try and keep me here to do more chores.

"Okay, I want you back here within an hour, we clear?" He says it like a request but I know better, it's an instruction. A warning.

I nod with a smile before heading out the door into the low sunshine, popping in my earphones and starting up my playlist before heading off down the road, trying to take in our local area and spot any other locals.

I see someone running towards me, clearly on a run same as me, as he gets closer I see floppy ginger hair and some clearly defined biceps. Damn. He smiles as we pass and I nod, wondering if he even noticed that he hasn't seen me around here before.

That evening I ponder that ginger haired boy, I could have sworn he looked familiar to me in some way… Wait, I jump onto my laptop and begin scrolling through my social media until I find him. There, with Veronica Lodge, of course it's Archie Andrews, her boyfriend. Not that I had ever been close with Veronica, she had been one of my schools biggest bullies, and a close friend back in the day. Veronica Lodge was going to be at Riverdale High tomorrow… I just had to hope she wouldn't give too much away about my family.

Shutting my laptop I fall into an unsettled sleep, fretting about starting a new school.

I tap my foot waiting in the principles office of Riverdale High, waiting to be shown around by some goody goody called Elizabeth Cooper. A blonde ponytail walks into the office and I internally groan at the stereotypical girl next door introduces herself as Betty Cooper. She starts to natter on about the schools history and I tune out, smiling and nodding whenever she turns to look at me. The school is nothing impressive, your typical halls and classes. I notice eyes lingering on me as I walk down the halls, undoubtedly wondering who the new girl is and why she would join so far into the school year.

"So what made your family move to Riverdale?" Asks Betty.

I flick my hair casually, "My father has business here so uprooted my family and brought us here."

Betty and I make small talk about Riverdale while she walks me to our first class, till I spot none other than Veronica Lodge in the hall, talking to Archie and some guy in a beanie.

"Well well if it isn't the one and only Veronica Lodge." I say with a wicked grin, walking up to her with Betty hot on my heels.

"No way, May?!" Veronica looks disbelieved to see me in the halls of Riverdale High, "What brings you here?"

I roll my eyes, "I thought you'd know, it's your father who brought my family here. Fathers will do business you know."

Her eyebrows furrow, "Daddy's doing business with your father? I thought those times were behind them?"

I shrug, "Who knows, you know he never let me in on anything to do with business." I notice Archie and his friend staring at me, "You going to introduce me to your friends?"

Veronica laughs, "Whoops, guys this is May, I knew her back in New York, we went to school together for a while." She gestures to Archie, "Holly this is Archie and Jughead. I can see you've already met Betty."

"Jughead?" I ask in confusion.

"Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third, aka Jughead" Says so called Jughead, rolling his eyes. I notice the crown shape of his beanie, with a flick of jet black hair covering his forehead and those green eyes…

I realise I haven't said anything and grin, "Well nice to meet you guys but Betty's got to get me to Chem, right Betty?"

Betty smiles, "Yeah I'll see you guys later, lets go May."

I rush off to Chemistry with Betty, but not without one last glance at the mysterious boy in the beanie.

For a first day at a new school mine was feeling pretty good, considering I had found Veronica and her little gang of do gooders. I spotted their group across the field at lunch and joined them, reminiscing about the time Ronnie had gotten pink highlights and got her Dad to pay off the principle so she could keep them.

"So how come you changed schools anyway?" Asks Archie, who was clearly uncomfortable talking about Ronnie's father.

"My Dad moves around for business deals and I get dragged along too, LA, Ohio, then back to New York and now here." I explain breezily, as if I don't even care, "My Dad thinks Riverdale will give my brother a better childhood anyway."

Betty gives me a sympathetic look and I grimace, "Please no pity looks Betty, otherwise I will tit punch you to save my rep."

The group laughs, thankfully including Betty, and conversation changes to Archie's latest songwriting. I glance at Jughead and we lock eyes, his deep green eyes staring deep into my hazel ones for a few dragging moments, until he half smiles, turning back toward Archie. Face warming, I try to pay attention to what Archie's saying about his latest song inspiration.


	2. Movie Night

**2\. Movie Night**

So it turned out that I was living down the road from Archie and Betty, the three of us began walking to school together and despite feeling slightly like a third wheel, I actually began to feel like I belonged. Friendship with people who didn't want my money, or to report to my Dad for rewards, they just want me. Riverdale was so peaceful compared the rush of traffic beside towering skyscrapers that I was used to, everything was slower, calmer.

My phone buzzed at me as I ate breakfast, Veronica's picture popping up on my screen, "Ronnie what is it? It's Saturday morning!"

"Oh sorry sleepy! I just wondered if you wanted to come shopping with me today?" She asks excitedly.

I laugh, "Sure, got a special occasion coming up then?"

"Do I need an excuse to try and spend time with an old friend?" She replies jokingly.

Before I can reply my father walks in, "May we're going to New York tonight, we're taking Ben but you can stay here if you'd like." He looks at me expectantly.

"Okay I'll just stay here Dad, why are you going to New York?" I ask in confusion.

"Unfinished business. We'll be back on Sunday evening." He says bluntly before disappearing upstairs.

"Is that an empty house tonight I hear?!" Ronnie rejoices, "May have everyone over at your place tonight!"

I sigh, "V I barely know them still... I guess I can have them all round but I swear to god if there's mess you are helping me clear it up, you know how my father gets." I whisper down the phone.

"Okay okay you host, I'll clean, deal!"

So one shopping trip, a bottle of rum and piles of snacks later Veronica and I set up my living room for movie night with us, Betty, Archie and Jughead.

"So word of warning, if things get awkward between Betty and Jug, it's because they broke up like three weeks ago." Ronnie warns me.

I laugh, "Really? Goody goody girl next door and mysterious beanie boy were a thing?"

Veronica jokingly slaps my arm, "Betty's not that goody goody! But yes they were… although I see the way you and Jug look at each other…" She winks at me.

I roll my eyes and turn away to hide my blush, "Oh shut up Ronnie I barely know Jughead. Besides I don't like to be a rebound."

"I don't know May it just seems like there's something between you two when you look at each other…" She shrugs and pours the crisps into a bowl.

I chuckle, "Veronica Lodge your imagination does run wild!"

She smiles at me, "I'm just saying, if anything was between you guys I really don't think you would just be a rebound. Jug's not like that."

"Jug is like every other boy out there, when it comes to girls they have no boundaries! When are they meant to be arriving anyway?" I ask.

"Erm like half an hour from now." She checks her watch, "What movie should we watch?"

While Veronica rustles through the movies for something for everyone, I finish setting up the snacks, and suddenly I hear knocks on the door. I open the door to a blonde ponytail and a ginger jock.

"Hey nice place May!" Says Betty sweetly as I gesture them inside.

I grin, "You haven't even seen the pool out back."

Betty gasps, "Seriously?! You should've told us, we could've brought swimwear!"

I laugh, "Oh Betty, we haven't had it cleaned yet, it's disgusting in there!"

Another knock on the door draws me away from the others, going back to the door where outside is standing a flick of jet black hair and brooding green eyes, "Hey."

I smile, "Hey Jug, come on in." As he brushes past me our hands touch and I feel a slight jolt go through me, causing my breath to hitch in my throat.

He turns and our eyes meet, me waiting for him to say something, his mouth slowly curving into a smile, "Are you coming May?" He teases.

I roll my eyes, "Obviously," I close the door behind us, "Everyone's in the living room."

I guide Jughead to the living room, suddenly subconscious of the fact my house is probably four times the size of his trailer. I glance over at him, but as usual his expression is just intense and unreadable.

The five of us cram onto the couch in front of the TV, I find myself pressed against Jughead after Veronica somehow maneuvered us next to each other, "Christ V I think I can feel your hip stabbing my kidney!" I laugh.

Veronica winks at me, "Maybe there'd be more room if you sat on Jugheads lap." She suggests sneakily.

I internally groan, I know her game and it is not happening tonight, "Maybe you should sit on Archie's lap and make more room." I reply teasingly in an attempt to smooth over her last comment.

She shrugs, hopping onto Archie's lap and cuddling up to him, "Better?"

I grin, "Much better, might not cut off my blood circulation now!"

She sticks her tongue out at me, so I start the movie and shuffle along the couch to give Jughead more room, but I can still feel his warmth next to me, our arms nearly touching.

A couple of drinks later, Veronica decides it's time for a game, "Truth or dare!" She declares.

A collective groan goes up from the four of us and I protest, "But V I can never think of anything for.."

"Hush hush!" Veronica interrupts, "It's just a bit of fun!"

I roll my eyes, but everyone reluctantly agrees to play along with V's game.

"Okay V you can go first," Archie says, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Veronica shouts.

"I dare you to eat a spoon of cinnamon." Jughead says with a grin.

And it followed that Betty had to give Veronica a lapdance, Archie had to take off his top (Per demands of Veronica) and then it's my turn.

"Well considering everyone else chose dare, I think I'll chose a dare too." I wink at Veronica, who full well knows dares have never phased me.

"I think she should get in her pool." Says Betty with a small smirk.

I raise an eyebrow at her, "Well I won't be ruining these clothes so it will be more like skinny dipping."

Veronica laughs, "Yes that's brilliant Betty!"

I grin, "Fine but only V has seen me nude before so only she gets to watch."

Once I'm dried off with my clothes back on, it's Jughead's go and Veronica is still trying her game, "Truth or dare Jug?"

"Dare." Jug says with a chuckle.

I see Veronica's devilish smile and shoot her a warning look, but she ignores me.

"I dare Jug to drink something we make!" Archie chips in before Veronica can humiliate me, and I smile at his gratefully.

"But Archinkins!" Veronica is silenced by Archie whispering in her ear, and she begrudgingly silences.

Later, as the movie night goes on, I feel my eyelids growing heavy and I start to drift off as the others laugh at the terrible special effects in Funhouse Massacre.

I wake up to someone gently shaking me, "May...wake up"

As my eyes open I realise my head is resting on Jughead's, very comfortable, shoulder, "Oh sorry Jug." I mutter, sitting up and realising no one else was in the room.

He smirks, "Don't worry, the others have gone to see the bed situation, although I'm pretty sure V took a photo."

I roll my eyes, "Sounds like V… Well they won't be taking my bed that's for sure, but there's a spare mattress in my room and an air bed too so I'll go sort them out." I look at Jughead who seems to be looking at me with an odd expression, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Jughead grins, "No reason, but I'd rather not share a room with Varchie, and it's not a good idea for me and Betty to share a bed, so I think I'll stick to the sofa"

I frown, "Why don't you sleep on my bed?" I internally slap myself as soon as the words leave my head, "Erm, obviously only if it will make you more comfortable."

Jughead smiles, "I guess I can't say no to that."

We both head upstairs and I grab the pillows and duvets while Jughead and Archie blow up the airbed. I'm just returning to the room when I witness Jughead pulling off his vest top, watching his muscles ripple as he yanks it over his head and throws it aside. I bite my lip, tearing my eyes away as I throw pillows and duvets onto the spare mattresses, glancing back at Jughead as he climbs into my bed.

That's when I see Betty's face, her brow slightly furrowed as she looks at Jughead getting into my bed, then at me, in my tank top and shorts pajamas, soon to be getting into the bed too. I smile at Betty reassuringly, but she looks away, walking off I assume to the bathroom. I glance at Veronica with worry, and she goes after Betty.

That night I lay restlessly next to Jughead, listening to everyone's steady breaths on the floor. I bite my lip as I think about the embarrassment of waking up on Jughead's shoulder, and Betty's face when he climbed into my bed with me, wondering if I'm slowly damaging my friendship with Betty. I sigh quietly, turning my head to look at Jug, only to find his face turned to look at me already.

I smile softly at him, "Struggling to sleep too?" I murmur quietly, trying not to wake the others

"And can't quite put my finger on why." He replies softly, sounding humoured.

I turn my body round to face him, "Is anything bothering you?"

Jughead shrugs, turning towards me in the bed, "I'm having writer's block on a story about Hiram's newest deal…" I can see he's watching me carefully for my reaction.

I instantly put on my well practiced poker face, "Oh, it's just an average business deal, I'm sure of it." _Wow I sound so fake…._

Jughead rolls his eyes, "Yeah of course, nothing suspicious about him moving all the way here specifically for the deal or anything."

I pout, "Sorry Jug, my family won't tell me anything so I couldn't say… Even if I wanted to."

Jughead smiles reassuringly, "It's okay I'm not trying to get answers from you yet May, not about your father anyway."

"What do you want answers about then Jug?"

Jug's green eyes lock onto mine in the dim light, "I want answers about you."

I flush, hidden by the darkness, "Well I'm happy to tell you whatever you want to know, in return for answers about you."

Jughead grins, "How about we go to Pop's tomorrow after this lot have gone home?"

My heart flutters, "Yeah I'd like that." I frown, "But Jug, what about Betty? Did you see her face earlier?"

Jughead's face darkens, "It's none of Betty's business." He mutters.

I bite my lip, reaching a tentative hand out, resting on top of his, "It's okay Jug, I want to get to know you better, there's nothing wrong with that."

Jughead smiles, and we look at each other for what feels like an eternity, and slip slowly into unconsciousness.


End file.
